


Elidibus does a thing

by Leafdragon117



Series: Final Fantasy Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Kinda, Nessa Cirha as WoL, Sleepy Cuddles, close enough, first ffxiv fic!, its not even edited actually, no beta we just die, no sex (unfortunately), no spoilers beyond ishgard is a thing, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafdragon117/pseuds/Leafdragon117
Summary: In which Nessa does a dumb and Elidibus has to kind of carry her home :)
Relationships: Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Female Character(s), Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Elidibus does a thing

Nessa almost stumbled on an innocuously uneven part of the road, tired as she was. She loved her work, truly. It lent itself to being satisfyingly exhausted by day’s end, and she was suitably glad for the rest to come. The miqo’te groaned, despite herself, at the thought of turning her feet towards the inn room. It was entirely too far away. But it wouldn’t do for the Warrior of Light to be found collapsed on the road. 

Nessa pushed on, blinking eyes that threatened to shut. There weren’t many people out this late. The merchants and shopkeepers had long since closed up shop and it was dark enough that parents ushered their children inside. Herself, and the night shift of guards, were all that remained out. “One step in front of the other, you can do this,” she muttered to herself, breath coming out in puffs in the Coerthan winter. 

Unbeknownst to the miqo’te dragoon, a portal opened in an alley next to her. A figure in white robes stepped out, frown visible from beneath a red mask. 

Nessa sighed, stopping to lean against a streetlamp. She tipped her head back, closing her eyes to rest for a moment. 

“And what is this?” Came a murmur from behind her shoulder. “Slumbering on our feet, are we?”

Nessa whipped around, adrenaline lending her speed, her hand reaching behind her to draw her spear. But as she did, she was greeted with a long-welcome sight. “Elidibus,” she breathed. Her eyes slipped closed again, a soft laugh escaping her lips. 

“Come, hero, let us get you warm.” The ascian extended a hand, a neutral expression on his lips. 

Nessa took the hand without hesitation. Elidibus grasped her hand firmly, pulling her into a portal. Darkness obscured her vision, before clearing as she stepped forward into her inn room. The quiet din of other patrons settling in for the night surrounded the pair, as they took a moment to breathe and take each other in.

Nessa sat down heavily onto the bed. “You haven’t visited in awhile,” she said, breaking the silence. 

Elidibus didn’t respond for a moment as he went about the room, lighting a few candles. A blanket he pulled from the bed was hung almost threateningly over her. “That mail must be cold.”

It wasn’t, actually. Fancy Ishgardian armor. It wasn’t to say she herself wasn’t cold, as a few rather inconvenient gaps in the armor made the cold seep through, but the mail otherwise kept the warmth snugly in. Still, it would be a hassle to sleep in, so Nessa obliged.  
When the metal plates had come off and she was left in her smallclothes, Elidibus wrapped the blanket around her warmly. His touch lingered, however, even after her own hands had reached up to keep the blanket secure. It was soft and woolen, and Nessa found herself tucking her chin in to enjoy it more. 

“Pray, try not to make me jealous of a blanket,” Elidibus said, a rare lilt of humor in his voice. He settled himself down next to her on the bed, a clawed hand still gently resting around her shoulders.

Nessa smiled, feeling soft and warm. Her head leaned to the side to rest in the crook of his neck, mindful of the gilded ornaments on the ascian’s robes. Comfortable and safe, tucked against the side of her lover, Nessa’s eyes slid shut, her breathing evening out to shallow breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love one (1) moonman. Im gonna give him a friend.
> 
> Also yeah Nessa follows not one whit of Miqo'te naming conventions but sh


End file.
